Sean's First Real Enemy
by HotChocolate329
Summary: One-shot stories from Sue and Sean's life.
1. Sean's first real enemy

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors. I noticed that even after checking there are a few typos.

I wrote this fluff piece as a thank you for Sim2archi, thank you so much for sticking with my stories.

* * *

Ooo

Sean has never been a person who was jealous of others or wanted to hurt or to hate anyone, he always did the right thing, no matter how hard it hurt him. However, things have changed and he has changed. For the first time in his life he has an enemy who has overtaken his place next to his girlfriend with who Sean wants to cuddle every possible second they share a bed, but instead of him, that silly Woofy Dog is hugged by his cute girlfriend who snuggles with it while she sleeps.

While it is so adorable to watch his girlfriend is hugging a cute soft toy, ahh scratch that there is no cuteness in that stupid Woofy thing as it has stolen his hugs. Sean was not a cuddler at least he never was before, but ever since he started dating Sue, he has become one and now she is in the bed cuddling and adorably snuggled into Woofy Dog.

Sean loved Sue a lot, he had no idea that he can love someone that much which cannot be explained using words. Therefore, he badly wanted to cuddle with her pressing his warm body and pulling her tiny frame into his body. After all, he was a big giant softy feeling like a teddy bear, he imagined. But nooooo….. she rather cuddle with that stupid Woofy dog.

He released a frustrating breath and his mind is already planning something to get rid of that Woofy Dog, like accidentally burning it in the lab or accidentally throwing it with the trash. Sean smiled wickedly, poor Woofy Dog has no idea what is going to happen to it tomorrow.

* * *

Ooo

Sean came home after a very long day to find Sue was sniffing.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's gone". She said while crying.

"Gone? What? Sue!..honey what is gone?" He started to panic and asked again. He pulled her into a warm hug-loving the feeling of having his girlfriend.

Sue buried her face in to his chest. "My Woofy Dog, I can't find it anywhere." She said pushing herself further into his embrace.

He felt a bit guilty, but he still wanted her to cuddle with him, so a few tears from his girlfriend who is hugging him like there is no tomorrow was ok right? He thought.

"Axl gave it to me when I was a baby. Mom and Dad wanted Axl to sleep in his own room because he was so attached to me then Axl gave it to me thinking it will protect me. And it has..." she pulled back a little to see his face and cried again. "At least until yesterday, I looked everywhere, but he is gone, Sean my poor Woody Dog is gone for good." Sue finished and threw her tiny body into his and cried.

Her eyes were red and swollen and Sean's heart started to clench after hearing the story behind Woofy Dog and Sue. He sighed, feeling bad about himself.

"I am sorry." He said while pulling back a little. "I took it." Sue gave a confused look.

"What?" Sue asked not understanding.

"I wanted you to cuddle with me not that silly dog, so I hid it." He said while walking to his closet and to see her Woofy Dog was there, it is not gone.

"I know it sounds silly, but I never knew how important that to you." He sounds very guilty.

This puzzled Sue then it hit her, Sean Donahue who is the most innocent guy, the sweetest guy she knew was jealous. Finally, the green monster had attacked him too. Sue wanted to laugh out loud, but then she realized how much this guy who was standing in front of her loved her. She smiled and looked at Sean who was looking anywhere but Sue's face. Sue couldn't hold back she got up and went to give the biggest hug followed by the best kiss for her boyfriend.

Sean was surprised when Sue started kissing him, but started to kiss her back with passion and love.

"I love you too my big softy," Sue said. "It's so cute that you got so jealous over a soft toy. That's ok though, I also get jealous when you spend long hours watching those science programs without coming to bed with me." She said while giving a quick kiss.

"I am not jealous." He said.

Sue smirked. "Ok, whatever." She smiled. "I think it's cute and I like this side of you, actually I like any side of you, but you know that, you don't need to be jealous of anything or anyone as you are the one I love the most. Sean Donahue, I love you so very much." Sue assured him.

"Sue I am not jealous," Sean repeated.

Sue was not convinced but nodded.

Sean sighed, "Ok I am jealous. Why shouldn't I be, when my girlfriend rather hug some stupid toy instead of me and I got angry. I really wanted to throw it. But yeah it's kinda cute, so I hid it in the closet and I am not sorry." He said. "You can have it but you can't cuddle it when I am here with you, ok? I am the number one then it can be your back up cuddle toy." He suggested.

"Aww...you love me that much? OK, I promise that all my Huggies and cuddles will not be shared with anyone else if you are with me." She said while hugging.

Sean smiled, "Of course Suzy Q. You are the only one I love, so not even a toy can come between us."

Sue nodded and agreed.

Ooo

Later that night two lovers were cuddling with each other while poor Woofy Dog is left on one side of the bed. Sean was very happy that he now gets all the cuddling and snuggling not some toy, unaware that in the future that he will have to share all cuddles with another person who is a going to be the cutest, adore and Sean willing will share his girlfriend with that cute person, but that will happen in a few years, not today.

Sean learnt that when you love some one it was alright to be a little jealous, even though, you already know that the other person is your whole world and you are to them. He looked down at his girlfriend who has buried her small frame in to his warm body seeking love. Kissing his lovely girlfriend he took one look at the toy and closed his eyes pulling his girl, even more, closer to him.

THE END

* * *

Ooo

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. He is used to it

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story

* * *

I tried some thing new, some thing different. Hope you like it.

* * *

He is used to it, getting rejected by Sue Heck.

He is used to it, seeing her dating other guys.

He is used to it, getting hurt by the girl he started to love for some time now.

He is used to it, she tells him the entire story about the snow globe.

He is used to it, taking her out on dates.

He is used to it, seeing her excitement even for tiny things he does for her.

He is used to it, hearing her say she loves him too.

He is used to it, she steals his pizza crust as his lover.

He is use to it, his girl friend's mom hugging him welcoming to their family.

He is used to it, Sue Heck's father threatening him about treating his daughter with love and care.

He is used to it, seeing his girl-friend's father giving him death glare whenever he sees Sean holding Sue's hand.

He is used to it, seeing his best friend pretends to acts gross when he kisses his friend's little sister and knows he loves them.

He is used to it, seeing hickey on her girlfriend's neck and shoulder after making out each morning.

He is used to it, seeing her blush every time he kisses her.

He is used to it, fight and make up and post-makeup sessions with his girlfriend.

He is used to it, his girlfriend traces some pattern on his chest while he holds her on their couch.

He is used it , seeing his girl friend drooling while sleeping.

He is used to it, hearing they say I love you to each other and sees love in her eyes only for him.

He is used to it, to wake up while his girlfriend pressing kisses until he wakes up every morning.

He is used to it, having practiced the speech about asking permission from his father in law for his daughter's hand in marriage.

He is used to it, seeing his girl-friend gasps when he kneels asking for her to marry him.

He is used it, other women smiles at him while he buys women products for his fiancee.

He is used to it, seeing her walking down the aisle to become his wife.

He is used to it, seeing her cry when they watch a chick flick.

He is used to it, seeing that she gasps every time she sees him without a shirt on.

He is used to it, her stealing his pizza and coffee every time they have a snack as a newly married wife.

He is used to it, being kissed by the love of his life.

He is used to it, stealing kisses from his wife when she is too busy doing homework or assignments, then she gets fake mad at him.

He is used to it, feeling her tears when she is having mood swings.

He is used to it, holds her hair while she is having morning sickness while being pregnant with their first baby.

He is used to it, hold her hand while she rambles about her new job and excitement she shares with him.

He is used to it, now having a death-grip while watching horror movies with his wife.

He is used to it, another death grip when his wife bringing their first baby boy into their world.

He is used to it, to be awake while their newly born baby is crying while he is wife snoring after feeding their baby boy.

He is used to it, seeing her wife looking at him as if he is the world for her.

He is used to it, having the total happiness in the whole wide world with his lovely wife.

But he will never get used to it why she chose him and he will never get used to hearing her wife says I love you.

THE END

* * *

Soooooo ... do you like it? Thanks for reading


	3. Nancy Donahue

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

I wanted write something about how Nancy would play part in Sue and Sean's relationship, and ended up righting this.

* * *

Ooo

Nancy Donahue, the perfect housewife, the perfect wife, and the perfect mother. She had known the Heck family since they have moved into their neighbour-hood. It took a while for them to become close family friends with Heck's lifestyle, but she knew they were good in heart. While they were not rich like Donahue's, Heck family was full of surprises, they did struggle when it came to financing, but she always admired how they turned to manage everything.

Their elder son Axl was Nancy's son; Sean's best friend since they were small. He was a good kid, and the younger son Brick was a little different from his brother, so Nancy did worry about him, even if she was not his mother. However, Nancy had a soft corner for Heck's middle child, Sue Heck, she was no beauty queen, but she was the brightest light in the darkness. Nancy always admired Sue's energy, how she spent her life full of happiness, even when Sue's family lost her in the park during her birthday. Nancy felt bad for the young girl, thinking about how Sue's family treated her. That was the reason she always paid extra attention to the young girl when even she was around her, like when two families went to the zoo, Nancy made sure her only son, Sean would look after Sue, and forced him to hold her hand as she knew Axl would not care about his young sister. Once she even made sure to inform her son that Sue didn't have a date to the prom, and sometimes she sent Sean over to their house to bring some items when she needed something and she always shared her cooking with them.

Nancy felt her heart was breaking when she saw the young girl's face fell when she said that Sean has already gone back to his college during the ball. She wanted to call him back but knew that by the time he drove back, the ball will be over. So, she decided to let it go. She watched when the young couple got excited upon seeing each other and waved during the Yankee Swap at Christmas. Her son's face started glowing when the young girl walked into the room, even after the party while they were away for family vacation she saw her son was frustrated and always checking for signal and once she saw he smiled so brightly when his phone received a text.

During the New Year's party at Heck's, she went to the young couple and greeted them only to be dragged away by Sue's friend. Then a few days later she saw her son is buying flowers and balloons and leaving at their friend's house, but after a few days he was upset, her heart was breaking for her son. Then he came home for one weekend and heard him saying that he will wait for her, hope she is worth waiting for. Nancy wonders who Sean was talking about, but secretly hope he was referring to their neighbor.

During one of the visits, she sees that young girl was growing into a smart and beautiful woman. She loved how she plans everything and notes many things that what was important. She sees how the entire family rely on a young girl when they are emotionally down, like Axl when he was so lost and ended up marrying his former lover, and the youngest Heck during his sophomore year. She was the glue that holds her family most of the time.

Nancy sees how her son pretends to be excited about his study program in Ghana and the longing look when he was alone. She wonders why on earth he applied to it if he didn't want to leave, but knew Sean always planned his future.

She is more surprised when she sees her son at Heck's house knocking on their door. She feels so giddy when she hears him telling that he wanted to talk to the girl. Later when she started to prepare dinner she gets a video message and some text messages from her friend and her son. She started to jump up and down after seeing her son and the girl who she had seen becoming a smart and wonderful woman, and they were expressing their feelings. Then while she talked to her son, she hears her son talking non-stop about his girlfriend and how they chat and how they are planning their first date. Her heart swells hearing those knowing how much time they both have had missed apart, but finally having each other together.

She sees her son and the young girl kissing and making out meeting after three months of time apart. She doesn't feel awkward at all but feels proud of them.

She sees her son spending hours in front of the mirror choosing the best outfit and asking how he looks for his first date with Sue. He looks so happy and glowing.

A young couple spend most of the time with each other but makes sure they equally spend time with their families respectively. She admires how Sue made sure that Sean doesn't miss any brotherly duties for his sisters. She slowly started to become a Donahue, baking with Nancy during their family dinner. Her best day was when she got to meet her son's girl-friend officially; meeting the parents they called it. Sue wore a knee-length floral sleeveless dress; it was bright pink with light pink and white flowers on it. She looked gorges and her son spend whole time either holding her hand or his hand on her smaller back, pressing kisses on to her temple once in a while. She sees how the couple fights and has their breakup. But, with time passes they find themselves back to each other. They become even stronger as a couple they used to.

Nancy sees how they prepare for their wedding after go through. She sees the young girl who walks down the aisle as a bride of her son and her soon be daughter in law. She sees how her son becomes the best husband for her daughter in law. How he looks after his wife when she becomes pregnant with their first child and carries her when she breaks her water bag; shouting at everyone to grab their things and at his brother in law to get the car, but calms and in quite a voice he speaks to his wife who is in pain trying to calm herself while she sees how much pressure her son in when she hears her daughter in law says her severe pain on her back. She sees he started to panic realizing something was not right, but he pretends and relaxes his wife. Nancy sees her son and his wife crying while holding her first grand son. She sees how much love they carry.

She sees how lucky they found each other and how her son found happiness.

THE END

* * *

Ooo

Thank you for reading. Reviews and feedback are welcome.


	4. Dates and Dates- Part 1

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

* * *

I really wished if Sean could have corrected Sue when she suggested about setting up dates for each other. So, I ended up writing two versions of endings for Set-Up.

So these two scenes are not inter-connected, but two separate endings/ versions for two scenes where they have pizza and later where Sue comes back from her date with Aiden.

* * *

**Scene one**

Sue and Lexi were having a movie night having ice-cream, after Sue's surprising date.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sean stopped by earlier today and he was looking for you. I was surprised to see him and so was he. I think he came here for you." Lexi said.

"Really? That's weird because he knew I was out today. I mean he is the one who set me up. Hmm, I wonder why he came by?" Sue stated. Then it hit her, Aiden mentioning that he didn't know who Sean was. As much as Sue enjoyed her date, she felt bad for standing his friend without knowing maybe that is why he stopped by the apartment she thought.

"Lexi, did anyone else came by an apartment from Sean?"

"No, only him. I told him I was expecting the delivery guy. He looked very upset though." Lexi said.

"Really?"

* * *

Oo

She decided to call Sean and see, to her surprise he answered his phone with only by the second ring. After talking for some time she asked if he wanted to have a pizza night, and as usual, he volunteered to buy on his way.

After around thirty minutes he came to her place with two large pizza boxes. They sat on the dining table. Sue didn't know how to start the conversation, but for her credit, she didn't have to as Sean broke the silence.

* * *

"So how was the date?" He asked. She wasn't surprised, obviously, that was the first question he would ask her.

"It was ok... urg...Sean...I'm so sorry for standing your friend up; I didn't know that I went with the wrong guy until he asked me who Sean was." Sue tried to explain to him that she didn't do it on purpose.

"That's fine Susy Q, as long as you had a great time that's all that matters," Sean said.

Sue was not surprised, that was a very Donahue line which he always uses, every time Sue has bailed him from dances that were the similar line he used. 'I am fine as long as you have someone to go with. That's ok, what a matter is that you are happy.' She never understood his motive, she has rejected him three times and now for the fourth time, she stood up his friend for a date. Destiny has the worst timing she thought.

"I have one question…Lexi said that no one dropped by the apartment, so… did your friend really come here to pick me up?" Sue asked knowing that the question sounded a bit harsh, but she didn't know who was his friend and if he really showed up.

Sean scratched back of his head and exhaled loudly. "No… the thing is Sue. Now it doesn't matter. You found a date and you are going to see him again, so what happened today is in the past now. I am glad that your wrong date turned up to be the right one. So, I am very happy for you." He explained avoiding her question.

Sue was getting frustrated now, she knew Sean was avoiding her question. "Sean that was not my question, yes I did enjoy the date, but I am not sure if I am going to meet him again or not. What I want to know is who did you set me up with? Because since you came here you have been avoiding that question and whenever I bring up that you cringe? Why? I am sorry for being pushy, but I don't want you to face any issues with your friend just because I was stupid enough to go on a date with a delivery guy who by the way was cute, but still…so, please tell me who did you set me up with?" She finally asked her friend.

Sean looked very nervous, he wanted to tell Sue the truth that he was planning to surprise her by showing up as her date, and at the same time, he didn't want her to face any problems or confusing situation by telling the truth. That is why he was trying so hard to avoid the question. But, Sue was not going to give up that easily. Scratching his head he decided to tell her the truth.

"I didn't find anyone Sue. I'm sorry, but I couldn't set up you with anyone else, because no one is good enough for you. And most importantly, I couldn't see you are going out with anyone else. That's why…" He stopped for a while and noticed that Sue was waiting for him to continue. He sighed and started again. "It was me who came to your apartment, not any of my friends." He finally said.

"Wait! What do you mean by you came here not your friend?" Sue asked again.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I came to pick you up for the date as your date Sue. I wanted to surprise you by showing up here tonight as your date , because I wanted to take you for dinner as ...more than a friend." He looked at her and continued. "When we had pizza the other day I wanted to suggest for us to date, not setup date for each other, but then you said like that and I just went along with what you suggested and I wanted nothing more than to correct you for the second time. But, without knowing if you were interested in me or not, I just pretended to say that. After that, I wanted to kick myself for not making it clear to you that what I meant for us to go on a date." He explained the entire thing for her.

"Aww.," Sue said while throwing her hands around him and pushing her tiny frame into his. "You really wanted to ask me out?" She said still hugging him and pulled back a little, but still holding him. He nodded.

"Aww. Sean, I had a feeling that you wanted to ask me out. But, silly me ruined the perfect moment and later I was telling Brad the entire story and me too, wanted to kick myself for ruining it. I am so happy that it was what you meant. I am so very sorry for ruining your plans, Sean." Sue apologized. Sean was beaming widely for knowing that Sue indeed was interested in him more than a friend and he should have made it very clear for her, so then none of these things would have had happened today.

"That's ok Susy Q, after all, I am equally responsible for this entire confusion. So, now that both of us are clear. Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" He finally asked.

"Hmm.. well tomorrow is like 14 hours away, and yes I will be very happy to join you on a date, but until then would you like to have an ice-cream date with me, Mr. Sean Donahue?" Sue asked sweetly, grinning at him. He gave a lopsided grin and took her hand and nodded.

"Definitely. Looks like I will be spending the night here then." He said while smirking.

"Fine by me." She said. "What about a movie date?"

"Fine with me." He said while Sue went to the fridge to get both of them some ice-cream.

When she returned Sean was already seated on the sofa while resting his feet on the coffee table. She passed the ice-cream tub to him with a spoon and made herself comfortable while taking a seat close to him. As soon as she took a seat he pulled her to him and then only she noticed that Sean already has removed his shirt and now in a very comfortable t-shirt. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned to her side and gave a small peck on her lips as a passing cloud. She gasped for the sudden feeling and pulled him back for another long kiss. After some time both of them pulled back and grinning like idiots they started their movie night while holding each other.

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please await for other part.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Dates and Dates- Part 2

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story line.

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

They were having Pizza after a few days Sean helped Sue and Lexi to get back their apartment.

"No, I mean..." He sighed and cleared his throat. "I mean dating each other, Sue we've known each other for so long and you are one of my close friends. So, I was thinking what if we give it a shot?" He said nervously.

Sue was a loss of words. "You want to us to date, like possible girlfriend and boyfriend who will be holding hands and maybe kissing? You mean like that?" She asked to ensure what Sean really meant. She already knew what he meant, but she wasn't sure, so wanted to triple check.

He nodded. "Dating means, all the things you said, so yes I did mean it! Unless you don't think it is a good idea, I mean..." he exhaled sharply before starting again. "You might not feel the same way, I really wanted to know if there was even a small chance even if you feel something about me? But, that is ok. No hard feelings. Like you said if you want, I think we would be able to find the perfect date..." he was cut off by Sue.

"No no. I would be honored to go on a date with you. I did understand it when you said it for the first time, but I just wanted to make sure if you were sure if what you meant. Sorry, if you got offended. So, yeah...I would really like that." Sue said while smiling at him.

"Awesome!" He couldn't stop smiling. "Susy Q, would give me the honor of taking you for out for dinner today?" He asked sweetly.

Sue was over the moon. She knew she had some feelings that ran deeper than friendship and now knowing he felt the same. Sue smiled and nodded agreeing for his invitation.

"I would love to Sean." She smiled again. "So...what now? I mean we are already having Pizza, so does this count as a date?"

Sean thought for a moment. "No, we will consider this as a pre-date for our official date. I want our date to be perfect. Having pizza in your apartment is nice, but for a date, this is too casual and I want it to be perfect and special for you, just like you are very special." He said.

He saw that she was struggling and her lips were trembling. He held her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Sorry I am a bit nervous, don't get me wrong. We know each other forever, but not like a love interest for each other. So, I am a bit nervous if you might find I am not what you think I am." He squeezed her hand.

"Hey, let me worry about that. I am sure we can work out anything. I know it may not be perfect and we will have issues, but what I know is if I am with you, I can face any challenge." He said while giving a small smile. "Alright?" He asked.

She squeezed his hand back and nodded. "Thanks... I needed to hear that." Sue said. "I want this to work out."

They both couldn't grin like idiots and went back to finish their lunch. Tomorrow is a busy day for both at college and med school, but that was something to worry later. They were so excited and started to discuss what to do for their first date and so and so forth.

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked both endings, it was too short though.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Fear full (Fearless) Sunday

I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

* * *

Oo

This is an alternative universe, does not follow the original story.

I know this is a very common story line for fictions, rats, spiders and cockroaches, but I love it. So, thought of writing some fluff about Sue and Sean.

* * *

Oo

"AHHHH…"

"NOOOO…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sean wakes up upon hearing an ear piercing scream from his wife; scared he quickly gets up and rushes toward the noise that was coming.

* * *

Oo

He stops on his tracks and wipes his sleepy eyes when he sees that his wife is holding a broomstick, no… she is using it as a lifeline, like a sword, he frowns.

"Sue?" He calls her. She takes one look at him, and quickly drops the broomstick and rushes to him.

"SEAN!". Hugging him like as her life depends on it.

He holds her tightly looking around trying to figure out why on earth his wife was running and screaming about.

"Honey! " He calls her, but she has no plan leaving his body. "Susy Q!" He tries again. Noticing she wouldn't let him go, he pulls back a little to see his face. "Want to tell me what's going on?" He asked while on alert checking around.

* * *

Oo

"There is a cockroach in the house!" She mumbles pressing her face on his chest.

"Susy Q!" No reply. "Honey!" He smiles a little, but doesn't tease her knowing how much she fears when it comes to flying insects while they were small.

"You need to let me go if you want me to catch it!" He says in low voice.

She still hugs him for a few seconds before releasing, letting him go to catch the creature.

When Sean reaches the cockroaches, it flies away. He holds a plastic cup and when the creature lands on the coffee table he quietly rushes to catch it, but it flies away again. Sue hears him cursing a little.

Sue watches as her husband and the cockroach dance around in the living room, squealing whenever it flies away. She can see her husband is getting frustrated now. Then without both of them noticing the cockroach is flying toward Sue and lands on her hair, she screams and that all Sean has to see, this is making his blood boil, he quickly rushes to his wife and catches the monster who has been trying to make their Sunday morning miserable. Holding the cup which traps it inside.

"YES!" Sue cheers and Sean gives her a victory smile. "You caught it." Sue quickly hugs him and pressing warm kisses all over his face and lands one long kiss on his lips.

* * *

Oo

After kissing his wife he pulls back a little, stares at the woman who he has known forever since he can remember, no matter what she does, or what she says, he falls in love with her all over again. Even if she acts scared around a cockroach or when ever she sings. He smiles, he can't resist and pulls her to him and lands a warm kiss on her pouting lips. She kisses him back, and when he pulls back, he sees a questioning look at her face with a small smile. He smiles in return and says, "Don't ever change." He said lovingly at his wife who was staring back at him. Sean still sees the same little girl who used to be their family neighbor and friends who later became the other half of him.

"Not that I am complaining, I love that you are such a loving and caring husband, but can we please get rid of that thing before it escapes?" Sue asks her husband still fearing at the cockroach who is been held hostage inside the plastic cup. He smiles and presses another kiss nodding. "I will be right back." He says while taking the cup carefully covering it with cardboard, leaving no room for the monster to escape, and Sue watches while her husband goes to the balcony and closes the door behind carefully and releases the creature and make sure it flies away before returning to her.

Once he returns, Sue throws herself at him and kisses him lovingly; Sean surprised first, but within seconds he returns the favour. "My hero!" She says and returns to kiss him again. Sean smirks between kissing his wife. "Do you want to have coffee?" He asks, but his wife is too busy kissing him. "I guess it's a no?" He says between kisses, still doesn't get a reply, so he picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist while he carries her wife to their bedroom. Breakfast and the cockroach are forgotten, he kicks the door shut and rest are history.

THE END

* * *

OO

Thanks for reading. Any thoughts?


	7. Axl and Sean's Meeting

I don't own anything. Only the new ideas that I have added here.

All the characters and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

I wanted to write something about Axl and Sean after Sue and Sean started to date.

Ooo

Thank you very much Guest reader and Sim2archi for appreciating my work. It means a lot.

I hope everyone will enjoy my new story.

Ooo

Axl was not the perfect brother, he always preferred his freedom and privacy. He never treated his sister well, but that started to change when he started dating Lexi. She always talked about Sue very highly which annoyed Axl a lot. However, with time passed it was less annoying to spend time with Sue. At first it freaked him that he found Sue became tolerable and not irritating. That's why he started to have lunch or coffee with Sue in the back yard or in the school bus. It brought him his childhood memories a lot lately, such as sharing his bed when his baby sister got scared during storms, even giving up his childhood toy; the Woofy dog. He can't believe that his baby sister is dating his childhood best friend and their lifelong neighbour Sean.

Sean was the most humble guy he knew in his whole life. Axl had a lot of friends and no-one compared to Sean as he was perfect in every sense which his parents would agree with him in a heartbeat. He knew that Sue and Sean's relationship was going well and one relationship that his parents were proud and approved of.

Axl took a sip of his coffee while waiting for his friend; Sean. They were having a guy's day-out as Sean had very limited time between his medical training, charity work and his family. Axl was happy when Sean agreed to spend the evening with him as he wanted to have a word about his relationship with his sister. Then the door opened he noticed Sean came in, he waved at his friend.

"Hey Axl" he said while giving him a brotherly hug which Axl returned.

"Sean"

"So how are things at Denvar?" Sean asked.

"I completed my training and they gave me a promotion, so you are looking at the newest brand manager from next Monday!" Axl stated proudly.

Sean beamed as he knew how hard his friend worked after he got the new job. Moving to a new city was one challenge for Axl which Sean knew very well as Axl was used to his comfortable life.

"Good job man!" Sean said.

"Thanks Sean. So what about you? Anything new with your training and the project you were taking part?" Axl asked.

"Well I know you don't like to talk about the studies, so I just completed my training and now I have to complete around 60 hours at voluntary centre for kids, its giving me extra credits, so I can apply for any hospital next year. So far everything is going as I planned and my grades also got better" Sean explained.

"Wow that's awesome bro" Axl said proudly. "Listen usually I'm not into relationship talks, but I know that you and Sue are a thing and as her elder brother I should have the talk. Still I've know you my whole life and Sue has been pinning over you since forever. Even though I wanna barf when you two become mushy mushy, you two are perfect for each other. Man this is so awkward…." Axl exhaled. "Sooo… don't hurt her which I know you won't ever do. Still she is my little sister Sean. So you know…." Axl finished scratching his head.

"Look Axl,that means a lot to me. Knowing that it is not easy for the pep talk. I will never hurt Sue, she is the most amazing girl I've known Axl and I love her.."

"urrhh..please stop this mushy talk. I know you won't hurt her. So we are good, but as her brother I have to look after her and you will answer me" Axl tried his best to act all macho as a brother. Sean smiled. Both chatted for some time and then went home.

Ooo

Sue was watching a movie with Lexi when Sean came to their apartment. She was surprised that Axl was meeting Sean for coffee as her brother was not a coffee person nor a person to have serious talks. Sue felt that she was blessed. Most of her childhood was hard on her, still she enjoyed every minute during her tough times. She loved to be in the centre of attention especially from her brother and her parents. As she grew older, she knew that parents may not show love, yet children are special. The entry of Lexi and Sean changed her life for better. Sue got comfortable on the sofa hugging her boyfriend. They sat on the sofa and decided to have a movie night, once Lexi had dinner she went to her room giving space for the couple. Both fell asleep while watching the movie. Life can't be better.

The End.


End file.
